The present invention relates to auger tools, and more particularly relates to the use of auger tools for planting and the like.
Auger tools have been widely used in the art primarily for boring holes suitable for wells and the like. For example, Morgan, in U.S. Pat. No. 147,857, discloses a well boring apparatus with a spiral-flanged auger arranged to be operated by a sweep or other suitable device. This apparatus includes a stop plate independent of the auger cutting blades for boring holes to a limited depth. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,635, Bowers teaches a boring tool, designed for taking tree samples, that enables removal of chips independently of the boring action caused by spiral cutting elements. Thus, chips are removed by cutting head elements and then passed back by spiral elements. Either a hand-wheel or a power means may be used to drive the spiral action. French Patent No. 1,480,255 shows a basic auger that is designed to be hand-driven.
There have been several improvements in the art to control the boring depth obtained with auger means. Pierce, in U.S. Pat. No. 183,467, discloses an earth auger for boring wells having a hollow shaft with two spiral flanges at the auger's lower end and one continuing toward the upper end. An encasing cylinder is adjustable at its open end via an adjustable collar. The pair of oppositely disposed spiral flanges cause sand and the like to ascend within the shaft, while being retained within the cylinder. A series of valves between the lower flanges hold and retain the entrained sand. Sandlin, in U.S. Pat. No. 152,522, teaches an earth auger for boring wells through quicksand. Using a spirally-flanged auger with a screw-pivot and exchangeable bit, wells of varying diameters may be bored. Two disk-shaped collars are fixedly attached to the shaft above the auger, for guiding the bore in the surrounding casing. Glass, in U.S. Pat. No. 204,025, also discloses a well auger having a hollow sleeve passing through a cylindrical casing. This auger has a disk at the upper end of the casing secured to the sleeve, and a worm secured at the lower end of the casing fitted with a hinged drop-valve for allowing sand to pass upwardly and simultaneously preventing the sand from escaping downwardly.
Notwithstanding this old art pertaining to boring holes for wells and the like, there appears to be no simple apparatus for boring holes for enabling implanting of plants and the like, while simultaneously assuring that soil removal is conveniently and routinely accomplished. Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved means and techniques are provided that are useful for implanting plants and the like.